In general, a bottom blade type flight vehicle includes a propeller and adjustment blades. The bottom blade type flight vehicle rotates the propeller using power and adjusts the adjustment blades for ascending, descending, forward and backward advancing, hovering, left and right rotation, and leftward and rightward advancing.
According to the related art, the bottom blade type flight vehicle includes a plurality of pairs of fixing plates as well as a plurality of pairs of forward and backward adjustment blades and a plurality of pairs of left and right rotation adjustment blades installed to lower portions of the fixing plates while being separated from each other at an angle of 90° to restrict the shake in the front and rear directions of the bottom blade type flight vehicle and the fluctuation in the left and right directions of the bottom blade type flight vehicle, so that the bottom blade type flight vehicle may have the complex structure and the complex adjustment.
The forward and backward adjustment blades and the left and right rotation adjustment blades are moved to the left and right about the vertical plane, respectively, so the distance between adjacent adjustment blades becomes narrowed sometimes. Thus, the flow of wind around the adjacent adjustment blades may become uneven because the wind generated from the adjacent adjustment blades is directed against each other, so that the bottom blade type flight vehicle is unstable and the power efficiency is degraded.
In addition, since long times ago, there has been increasingly required a bottom blade type flight vehicle having a small size with superior power efficiency and long duration of flight to perform the scouting and surveillance in a narrow space as well as an outdoor area.